That Master, His Absolute Order
by Ann Luella
Summary: "Special people can only be touched by other special people." Benarkah? Sebastian tidak setuju. Alasan yang tidak bisa diterimanya. Kenapa dia yang harus menjaga anak dari Earl Vincent, si Ciel Phantomhive? Dia tidak spesial. Bocah itu juga tidak. AU
1. Prolog

**That Master, His Absolute Order**

**Kuroshitsuji **© **Yana Toboso**

**Fanfic ini dikarang oleh Ann Luella  
><strong>

**-oo-**

_"If it's your wish, I will follow you everywhere  
>even if your throne crumbles, and your shiny crown tu<em>_r__ns to rust  
>even if the bodies pile up endlessly, above the bottomless pile corpses<br>Beside you as you lie softly down, I will be_

_until __I__ hear the words _

'_C__heck Mate'..."_

–Sebastian Michaelis—

**-oo-**

**Prolog**

Sebelumnya hal itu tidak pernah terlintas dipikirannya. Tidak pernah. Karena **memang** itu terlihat sangat mustahil. Semustahil bibinya, Aunt Ann, berhenti menggunakan warna merah. Semustahil kenyataan bahwa anjing kesayangannya, Sebastian, akan hidup kembali saat itu. Semustahil mata_nya _berubah dari warna _ruby_, yang Ciel kagumi secara diam-diam, menjadi _emerald_ seperti mata Lizzy.

Maka ketika kenyataan itu datang tepat di depan wajahnya, ia tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Tidak ketika semua benang kusut itu terurai dengan sendirinya, benang kusut yang selama ini ia coba urai. Hal itu membuatnya berpikir tentang siapa yang sebenarnya mengatur permainan ini. Siapa sebenarnya yang menjadi _the King_? Bukan dia. Bukan dia yang selalu berpikir dialah _Raja_ dari permainan ini. Raja yang mengontrol permainan. Raja yang menyingkirkan semua pemberontak dan bidak-bidak yang menentangnya. Bukan. Dia bukan raja di papan catur ini. Dia hanyalah salah satu bidak yang tidak penting. Bodohnya dia.

**-oo—**

"Disitulah salah anda, _my lord_," lanjutnya tenang. Raut wajahnya sulit ditebak. Wajahnya datar, tapi tegang seolah menahan sesuatu. Matanya tidak memperlihatkan perasaannya, menatap tajam kedua bola mata tuan muda di depannya.

"Bagian mana yang salah? Aku yakin aku menebak dengan tepat semua yang kalian rencanakan. Bagaimanapun juga, bukankah kau sendiri yang mengakui kecerdasanku? Bahwa aku sangat pintar dalam membaca keadaan dan sifat seseorang?" balas pemuda berstatus Earl itu, terdiam sebentar, mendengus dan melanjutkan perkataannya lagi dengan penuh rasa kesal. "Well, kecuali tentang dirimu. Aku melakukan kesalahan dengan mempercayai orang sepertimu."

**-oo-**

_Sebastian, kau milik Ciel kan? _

_Sebastian Michaelis milik Ciel Phantomhive kan?_

_Kau tidak pernah berbohong, begitu katamu. _

_Aku percaya._

_Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? _

_Disini._

_Mengacungkan pedang pemberianku..._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

_...dengan ujungnya yang tajam menempel di leherku?_

**-oo-**

**To Be Continue**

**-oo-**


	2. Chapter 1 : First Sight

Chapter One of ...

**That Master, His Absolute Order**

**Kuroshitsuji **© **Yana Toboso**

**Fanfic ini dikarang oleh Ann Luella**

**-oo-**

"Special people can only be touched by other special people." Benarkah? Sebastian tidak setuju. Alasan yang tidak bisa diterimanya. Kenapa dia yang harus menjaga anak dari Earl Vincent, si Ciel Phantomhive? Dia tidak spesial. Bocah itu juga tidak. Amanat yang pamannya berikan, bagaimana mewujudkannya?

**-oo—**

**Warning:** OOC. Gramatical error. Sho-ai.

AU.

**-oo—**

_"Kneel down like a worm then...  
>And beg the demon to do it."<br>__—__Ciel__ Phantomhive—_

**-oo—**

Hari itu matahari bersinar cerah. Sinarnya yang kekuningan terpancar disetiap sudut ruangan yang dipenuhi buku-buku itu. Lemari-lemari kaca berisi buku berjajar rapi dengan hampir memenuhi ruangan. Sebuah meja belajar tua yang terlihat kokoh berdiri mengisi tengah ruangan. Di belakangnya, jendela besar yang menghadap taman yang dipenuhi mawar putih terbuka lebar. Angin yang berhembus melewati jendela itu memainkan kertas-kertas yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

Disana, di kursi yang terlalu besar untuk seseorang seukurannya, duduk seorang anak laki-laki. Umurnya berkisar 6 hingga 7 tahunan. Anak itu memiliki mata cerulean yang bersinar indah. Bulu matanya lentik, membentuk bayangan di pipi ketika matahari menyinarinya. Wajah dan kulitnya putih porselen seperti boneka bisque, dan rambutnya halus seperti sutera.

Anak itu diam tak bersuara. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Meskipun begitu, matanya terlihat menerawang jauh. Entah apa yang sedang berkecamuk dipikirannya. Keheningan yang terus berlanjut itu seolah-olah akan menelannya dan melenyapkannya dari muka bumi andai saja ketukan di pintu ruangan itu tidak terdengar.

Seorang pria tua yang memakai pakaian pelayan masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Rambutnya yang tipis dan putih disir rapi. Sebuah monocle* terpasang di mata kanannya. Wajahnya yang menua terlihat ramah dan memancarkan kebijakan.

"Tuan Klaus telah sampai, tuan muda. Beliau menunggu kehadiran anda di ruang tamu." Meskipun rambut dan wajahnya terlihat tua, tubuh pelayan itu tegap dan terlihat sekuat orang yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun sang _tuan muda _langsung berdiri dan beranjak menuju ruang yang dimaksud. Sorot mata pelayan itu terus memandangi tuan mudanya dengan lekat. Tuan muda yang berjalan di depannya ini bukan anak yang manja atau arogan yang memperlakukan pelayan seperti makhluk yang lebih rendah dari mereka. Dia anak manis yang sangat cerdas. Tapi justru karena itu pula melihatnya begitu diam membuat lidah pelayan itu kelu dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Wajah seperti itu tidak cocok untuk tuan muda. Semoga dengan kedatangan Tuan Klaus dan _anak itu_ bisa membuat tuan muda ceria lagi. Begitu pikir sang pelayan senior seraya mengiringi langkah tuan muda di depannya.

**-oo—**

"Ciel! Buona sera! Bagaimana kabarmu, nak?**" seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan aksen Italia yang kental memeluk anak berambut kelabu itu begitu mereka tiba di ruang tamu.

"Aku baik, Klaus," jawab si muda datar. Meskipun suaranya terdengar tidak antusias, tapi raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit lebih cerah dari sebelumnya karena akhinya bertemu dengan paman Italianya yang selalu sibuk.

"Sepertinya kau bertambah tinggi dari terakhir kali kita bertemu, eh?" ucap Klaus sambil mengacak rambut kelabu keponakannya dengan gemas.

Dahi si kecil berkerut kesal. Dirapikannya rambutnya yang kusut sambil menjawab dengan sedikit enggan, "Tidak tuh. Tidak bertambah sama sekali."

Klaus tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban yang diutarakan setengah hati itu. Dia tau keponakannya paling tidak suka kalau pembicaraan sudah menyangkut pertumbuhannya. Tubuhnya termasuk terlalu.. mungil untuk anak seumurannya. Walaupun seharusnya ia tidak usah terlalu khawatir karena memang masih banyak waktu untuk menunggu hingga pertumbuhannya mulai kelihatan, banyak sekali keluhan yang biasa diutarakan si kecil padanya. Tubuhnya terlalu pendek. Wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk anak laki-laki. Terlalu mudah terserang penyakit, dan masih banyak lagi. Klaus menghela nafas mengingat semua itu.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan cemberut seperti itu. _That's rude_! Ada tamu disini," tegur Klaus.

Saat itulah mata ceruleannya menangkap sosok lain di ruangan itu. Selain dirinya, ada tiga orang lain di ruangan itu. Klaus, pelayannya, dan ada seorang lagi. Seorang anak remaja berambut hitam pekat dengan warna mata yang aneh. Apa mata itu berwarna merah? Matanya menyipit, ya, merah seperti batu _ruby_.

"Ciel, perkenalkan dia adalah orang yang telah dilatih untuk menjadi _attendant_-mu!" seru Klaus ceria. Didorongnya si kecil agar berhadapan dengan remaja berdiri dengan tegap di belakang Klaus.

Kali ini Klaus menghadap remaja itu dan balik memperkenalkan keponakannya, si kecil berambut kelabu, masih dengan nada antusias. "Si kecil manis ini namanya Ciel Phantomhive, putra tunggal dari Earl Vincent Phantomhive dan Lady Rachel Phantomhive. Mulai hari ini dialah yang akan menjadi master-mu ..." Klaus terlihat bingung selama beberapa saat. "Nama depanmu apa, Michaelis?" tanyanya.

Sepasang mata ruby itu berkedip bingung sebelum sebuah senyum menawan terulas dibibirnya. Wajahnya yang rupawan dan pembawaannya yang anggun sanggup membuat siapa saja tidak menyangka bahwa dia bukan berasal dari kalangan bangsawan. "Saya tidak mempunyai nama depan, tuan Klaus." Matanya balas menatap cerulean yang berpendar penasaran dihadapannya. "Kalau anda berkenan, saya ingin tuan muda yang memberikan nama depan untuk saya. Karena saya rasa ," lanjutnya sopan.

Ciel tersentak mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ia berjumpa dengan seseorang yang tidak memiliki nama depan. Terlebih lagi sekarang memintanya sebagai orang yang memilihkan nama? Aneh.

Klaus tersenyum ketika mendengar permintaan sang remaja. "Bagaimana, Ciel? Menurutmu apa nama yang cocok untuk pemuda yang sopan ini?"

Ciel terdiam sejenak. Dia bingung. Ini pertama kali baginya. Memberi nama boneka atau binatang peliharaan sudah biasa baginya, tapi manusia?

Cukup lama ruangan itu hening tanpa jawaban dari Ciel. Michaelis, si remaja bermata ruby, dan Tanaka, sang pelayan ber-monocle, berdiri dengan tenang masih dengan posisi sempurna mereka. Berdiri satu atau dua jam tanpa bergerak disisi tuannya, bahkan lebih, adalah hal yang biasa bagi mereka. Tapi tidak untuk Klaus. Keheningan itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Baiklah, baiklah..." Suara Klaus mengalihkan perhatian Sebastian dan Tanaka dari Ciel. "Sepertinya Ciel belum menemukan nama yang tepat untukmu. Bagaimana kalau lain kali saja? Hari ini cukup sampai perkenalan saja. Bagaimana?" usulnya sambil melirik Ciel.

"Tentu saja tuan. Saya tidak keberatan asal itu yang diinginkan tuan muda," jawab sang attendant sambil membungkuk di depan Ciel.

"..tian.."

Semua mata di ruangan itu menatap Ciel penasaran ketika ucapan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Pardon?" tanya remaja itu.

"Namamu Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis," ulang Ciel.

Klaus terbelalak. "Ciel! Bagaimana mungkin kamu memberikan nama.. nama itu untuk orang yang menjadi attendant-mu?" seru Klaus tidak senang. Wajahnya saat itu seperti ayah yang sedang memarahi anaknya yang ketahuan berbohong.

Si remaja berambut hitam pekat, atau sebut saja Sebastian, terlihat bingung. Nama _Sebastian_ terdengar normal baginya. Apa yang membut tuan Klaus terlihat tidak suka dengan nama yang dipilihkan tuan muda untuknya?

"Maaf tuan Klaus, tapi menurut saya nama yang diberikan tuan muda terdengar.. normal bagi saya. Mengapa anda terlihat tidak berkenan dengan nama itu?" tanya Sebastian, berusaha agar tidak terlihat tidak sopan karena pertanyaannya.

Klaus mendesah melihat kebingungan diraut wajah Sebastian (aneh baginya mengucapkan nama remaja di depannya ini, mengingat nama itu sama denga...) dan ekspresi keponakannya yang terlihat sudah mantap dengan keputusannya. "Well, nama Sebastian itu tidak aneh. Hanya saja itu nama, eh, peliharaan Ciel," jawabnya canggung sambil menepuk bahu Sebastian seolah meminta maaf atas pilihan namanya.

"Sebastian itu nama peliharaanku. _Anjingku_. Anjing kesayanganku yang baru saja mati," jelas Ciel. "Kau tidak suka diberi nama yang sama dengan anjingku?" tanyanya dengan dagu terangkat tinggi.

Inilah alasan yang membuatnya begitu diam beberapa hari ini. Kehilangan anjing yang selalu menemaninya sejak bayi membuatnya sangat terpukul. Attendant itu orang yang selalu akan berada disisinya kapanpun dan dimana pun bukan? Seperti anjing yang setia. Dengan begitu ia memiliki penggantinya, pengganti Sebastian si anjing, dengan Sebastian si remaja bermata ruby. Kalau ia memberi nama remaja itu dengan nama yang sama dengan anjingnya tidak masalah bukan?

Wajahnya yang cantik terlihat penasaran menunggu jawaban dari orang yang akan selalu menemaninya kelak ini. Attendant, butler, atau apapun si remaja itu, Ciel ingin tahu reaksinya. Marah? Tersinggung?

Bukan, bukan keduanya, karena remaja itu malah tersenyum sampai kedua ruby itu menghilang.

"Sebenarnya saya kurang suka dengan anjing, saya lebih suka dengan kucing," Ciel mengeryit tidak suka ketika mendengar ini, "tapi jika ini adalah nama yang diberikan oleh tuan muda Ciel, saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati."

Senyumnya yang begitu tulus sampai membuat Ciel tertegun melihatnya. Tanaka ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu, puas dengan jawaban si anak muda. Orang seperti inilah yang dia tunggu-tunggu untuk menjadi attendant tuan mudanya.

Klaus menghela nafas lega. Sempat terpikir olehnya mungkin ide memberikan seorang attendant untuk Ciel adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan. Tetapi reaksi Sebastian membuatnya lega. Mungkin Sebastian akan jadi orang luar pertama yang bisa cocok dengan Ciel.

Mungkin.

**-oo—**

_Anak yang manja itu merepotkan._

_Tapi mungkin anak yang terlalu mandiri lebih merepotkan._

_Ciel Phantomhive bukan manusia dimataku._

_He is a duty._

**-oo—**

**To be continue**

**-oo—**

*Monocle adalah sebuah lensa korektif yang digunakan untuk memperbaiki atau meningkatkan visi mata (via Wikipedia).

**Klaus muncul pertama kali di manga Kuroshitsuji chapter 1. 'Buona sera' adalah salam yang dia ucapkan saat itu.

**-oo—**

Oke, pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua yang telah me-review dan mem-fav cerita saya ini.

Cerita ini saya buat dengan sudut pandang orang ketiga. Memang kadang saya akan menyelipkan sedikit pikiran dari tokoh-tokoh dicerita ini seperti diakhir prolog cerita ini. Semoga dengan penjelasan ini para pembaca tidak kebingungan ketika menemukan yang seperti itu lagi. Di akhir chapter ini juga ada, hayo tebak itu pikiran siapa?

Kemudian, karena saya belum sempat menjawab review dari teman-teman, sekarang saja saya jawabnya, ya?

**chiko-silver lady** : Salam kenal juga.^^ Masih bingung ya? Semoga setelah baca chapter 1 ini bingungnya berkurang ya :D

**ariefyana Fuji Lestari** : Ini udah lanjut ^^ Maaf ya kalau lama.. *bow Panggil Ann saja, ari-chan~

**Chlairine Lou** : Iya, nih saya orang baru di FKI. Terima kasih atas sambutannya *bow

**Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive** : Terima kasih atas pujiannya.. saya terharu loh! T.T Ngomong-ngomong ini sudut pandang orang ketiga, hanya saja seperti penjelasan saya diatas, kadang-kadang saya akan memasukkan beberapa pikiran tokoh dalam cerita ini. Di akhir prolog sebelumnya memang dari pikiran Ciel~ Semoga tidak bingung lagi ^^

Terima kasih atas review-nya dan semoga para pembaca menyukai chapter terbaru ini. Saya tunggu tanggapan dan kritik yang membangun dari para pembaca sekalian. ^^

Salam,

**Ann**

**-oo—**

Maaf, saya upload lagi chapter 2 ini karena ada beberapa yang ternyata belum cantumkan. Beberapa bagian juga ada yang saya edit. Sekali lagi mohon maaf bagi yang mengira ini adalah chapter baru.. *bow

Salam,

**Ann**


End file.
